De vestido y corbata
by Strange enchanted Girl
Summary: Bella se prepara para una velada loca en el cumple 21 de Alice, pero todo termina siendo un lindo baile con la persona que menos se esperaba. Inspirada un poquito en la canción "Dress and Tie" de Charlene Kaye y Darren Criss
1. Chapter 1: La duende

Disclaimer: Meyer es la dueña y señora de los personajes y yo sólo una simple lectora.  
Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo Uno: La duende**

Hoy me preparaba para la fiesta del año, claro esto visto desde el punto de vista de mi irremediablemente loca mejor amiga, Alice Brandon.

Hoy me veía arrastrada hacia la fiesta del siglo, del milenio, ¡de la historia!, como solía enumerar Alice, venía planeando esta fiesta desde su infancia, cumplir los 21 años para ella era lo más grande, ya tenía la edad suficiente para que la llamaran un adulto, podía ir a algún bar y beber, irse de fiesta, y una de las más importantes, mudarse de su casa y que sus padres ya no la sobreprotejan tanto.

Todo esto veía ella venir con sus 21 años cumplidos, pero lo que más le emocionaba era el hecho de hacer una fiesta en su nuevo departamento, para celebrar su cumpleaños y la mudanza.

Así que hoy, debía asistir a su departamento a las 2:00 de la tarde, para prepararme para la fiesta que comenzaría a las 9:oo de la noche, ya veía venir todo un tormento arreglándome el cabello, sesión de Spa, y millones de cosas más para estar listas, cosas que aborrecía de más, no era la típica mujer que se la pasaba arreglándose para los demás, ni para mí misma en ocasiones, era una persona que prefería las camisetas y los jeans a como dé lugar, solo en ocasiones especiales o eventos de la empresa donde trabajo es que me arreglaba porque debía, y obviamente Alice estaba ahí para echarme una mano, como el día de hoy, solo que hoy no sería solo la mano sino todo el cuerpo al parecer, porque 7 horas para arreglarse, uff! No sé que tenía planeado la duende, pero desde hace unos años que la conocí no podía negarme a lo que me hiciera hacer.

Recuerdo el día que la conocí, fui al centro comercial a buscar un atuendo para mi graduación, no quería llevar un vestido, quería algo más sencillo pero elegante, pero por más que recorrí todas las tiendas no encontraba ese atuendo "sencillo y elegante", así que caí rendida en una de las bancas, con los pies doliéndome y muerta de cansancio y frustración, ya que la fiesta de graduación era al día siguiente y yo aún no tenía ropa "adecuada" para ir.

En ese momento se acercó esa criatura tan peculiar, con el cabello corto, estilizado con las puntas hacia todas partes, facciones finas, piel blanca y con un atuendo como de revista. Se acercó me tiró de la mano y yo no podía reaccionar, hasta que sonrío y me dijo:

-Hola , soy Alice y seré tu mejor amiga – 

* * *

Hola! será una historia cortita, espero les guste.  
¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2: El vestido

Disclaimer: S. Meyer, ama y señora de la saga y personajes, yo sólo una lectora.

* * *

**Capítulo dos: El vestido**

_-Hola, soy Alice y seré tu mejor amiga-_

Me guiñó el ojo y sonrió, yo no cabía de la impresión, ¿cuándo una persona extraña se te acerca en un centro comercial y te dice esas palabras? Lo único que atiné a decir, luego de salir del shock, fue preguntar qué era, cosa que solo la llevó a echarme una mirada envenenada por la pregunta, ya iba a preguntar de nuevo, dado que no me respondió, pero me percaté de que habíamos llegado a la puerta de una tienda que evité ya que por los escaparates se veían vestidos que pudieran ser hechos especialmente para modelos de 1.80m y no para mis cortos 1.62.

Entramos a la tienda y la duende se convirtió en un torbellino en azul, ya que llevaba puesto un pequeño vestido suelto y bohemio como los que sí me gustaba usar, debo admitirlo esos vestidos son cómodos, en fin, Alice comenzó a dar vueltas por el local buscando entre los aparadores mientras una de las chicas que atendía iba detrás de ella agarrando vestidos que literalmente salían volando de lo percheros…ok, no salían volando pero para mí eso era lo que hacían, decidí quedarme en mi lugar, parada, observando con la boca abierta lo que tenía ante los ojos hasta que alguien llegó y puso sobre mis brazos cerca de 5 vestidos, todos de color azul.

Lo primero que pensé fue que el azul estaba de moda o era lo único que vendían en la tienda.

Quise decir algo pero el único balbuceo que pudo salir de mi boca fue-per…- sí, un pobre "per...o", antes de ser callada por el empujón amistoso hacia los vestidores por parte de la que se decía mi futura mejor amiga.

Después de unos momentos para recuperarme por lo que había pasado logré colgar los vestidos en el perchero y comenzar a quitarme la ropa que llevaba encima. Tomé el primer vestido, que era tan suave y delicado que sabía que probablemente no quedaría con mi personalidad de jeans, botas y chaquetas, pero decidí darle una oportunidad y me lo probé.

Una de las desventajas de ser delgada es que a pesar de que te dicen que todos los vestidos te deberían quedar bien, las cosas no son así, siempre te falta rellenar un poquito más la parte de adelante para poder ponerte un vestido sin que tengas que mandarlo a que lo arreglen, y bueno para decepción mía y de mis acompañantes (Alice) no había tiempo para un vestido que no me quedara perfecto, así que pasé al segundo, y luego al tercero y seguí recibiendo comentarios de parte de Alice como:

–este habría que arreglarle acá, los tirantes son demasiado sueltos, se te caerá- hasta un ¡quítatelo por favor!-  
gritó que me llevó a pensar -¿qué no ella lo escogió?! - Sí, la suerte no estaba del todo de mi lado ese día desde el punto de vista de Alice y la moda.

Tomé el cuarto vestido un poco desganada y lo miré bien antes de tomarlo en mis manos, no tenía escote, ya que era cuello de ojal así que ahí ganaba un punto de mi parte a pesar de que la tela era algo transparente, era de un material suave y delicado como el primero, y lo que me agradó más de todo fue el color, iba desde el azul índigo hasta convertirse en negro en lo más bajo del vestido, la falda era algo abundante, con muchas capas, en línea A, y tenía desde el cuello hasta la mitad de la falda algunas piezas de tela que formaba un patrón floral en los tonos del vestido, como si hubieran pequeñas enredaderas bajando del vestido, era precioso, no pude evitar enamorarme de él.

Así que cruzando los dedos y rezando a los dioses y diosas que ese vestido me quedara perfecto, comencé ponérmelo y ¡vualá! Era perfecto. La falda me llegaba a la mitad de las piernas, y lograba que mis piernas se vieran un poco más largas, la cintura se acentuaba con la forma del vestido y en general me puso una sonrisa en el rostro.

Salí con la expresión más confiada del vestidor y la respuesta de mi público fue rotunda:  
-¡Sí! ¡Ese es el vestido!- acompañados de unos brinquitos de alegría de parte de Alice y algunos aplausos de parte de Ángela, la chica que trabajaba en la tienda y que curiosamente se graduaría en mi generación, sin que nos hayamos cruzado una sola vez en el instituto.

El vestido fue un éxito, contrastaba de manera agradable con mi piel blanca y algo pálida, y me hacía ver bastante bien.

Decidí comprarlo y más porque la tienda tenía un descuento en los vestidos de graduación y porque Ángela era literal un ángel caído del cielo y me ayudo un poco más con su descuento de empleada. Así que tenía el vestido y los zapatos no fue tan difícil encontrarlos, eran bajos para los estándares de Alice pero estilizaban mis piernas y eran de color negro por lo que podría volver a usarlos y combinarlos con más atuendos.

Luego de comprar y ser feliz por ya no tener que seguir caminando, fuimos al área de comida para reponernos y conversar un rato. Luego de elegir que comer y sentarnos, lo primero que Alice dijo fue algo me dejó nuevamente en shock.

-Tú eres Bella Swan ¿no? La chica que irá con mi primo al baile, mi primo Edward Cullen, y que por lo que he visto y escuchado, el chico que te gusta-

Todo esto dicho con una sonrisa de suficiencia y perspicacia que me hizo sacar el refresco por la nariz y luego quedar un poco más pálida de lo que ya estaba.

Sólo pensé ¿en qué lío me he metido?

* * *

**Hey hey! espero les gusté y dejen algún comentario por ahí.**

**¿qué creen que ha visto o escuchado Alice?**

**¡Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3: Edward

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es, como ya saben, dueña de la historia y los personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo tres: Edward**

_-Tú eres Bella Swan ¿no? La chica que irá con mi primo al baile, mi primo Edward Cullen, y que por lo que he visto y escuchado, el chico que te gusta- Todo esto dicho con una sonrisa de suficiencia y perspicacia que me hizo sacar el refresco por la nariz y luego quedar un poco más pálida de lo que ya estaba._

_Sólo pensé ¿en qué lío me he metido?_

Luego de recuperarme y respirar correctamente vino una tortura peor que ir de compras y caminar horas para encontrar un vestido.  
Alice me acribillo a preguntas de cuándo, dónde, y cómo conocí a Edward, al parecer era lo que le preocupaba y le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza desde que me vio, por lo que no preguntó ni si estaba bien, ni nada, al parecer ya conocía mi nombre y algunas cosas de mí para poder hacer la declaración que hizo.

Así que sentada en el comedor, rodeada de desconocidos y una duende maléfica con cara de ángel, tuve que contarle a Alice por qué me gustaba Edward. No pude ni negarlo, mi nerviosismo me impedía negar cualquier cosa y parecer creible.

Y comencé a contarle la historia.

Primero conocí a Emmet en el instituto, a pesar de ser un año mayor que Edward y yo. Él ya estaba en su último año y a nosotros aun nos faltaban 2 para graduarnos. Por razones extrañas del destino, a pesar de yo ser algo antisocial se me daba muy bien expresarme con las autoridades, así que al haber algún conflicto con algún maestro, el grupo siempre recurría a mí para ir a hablar con el director.

Emmet es muy parecido en ese sentido a mí, no le da miedo expresar lo que siente acerca de cualquier tema, cualquiera, sin filtro, lo que a veces le trae algunos problemas, pero que también le ayuda bastante en algunos negocios.

Cursábamos una materia en común, la única en dónde los alumnos de cualquier grado podían tomar, administración de empresas. Era un curso que sólo se dio por dos meses y era extracurricular, por lo que me inscribí y dio la casualidad de que Emmet también, congeniamos al instante luego de hacerle frente al profesor porque era un prepotente, y bueno…la historia acabó en que el curso duró sólo dos meses y no se volvió a dar hasta el siguiente semestre con un profesor diferente.

Él me presentó a Edward, su hermano.

Al momento de conocer a Edward, me llamó la atención el color de sus ojos, son de un verde que te atrapa al instante, sin embargo no hubo ni una chispa más, y no podría decir que en ese entonces me gustara. Tiene la misma edad que yo y por lo tanto cursábamos el mismo año sólo que en grupos separados por lo que sólo coincidíamos en deporte, dos veces a la semana.  
Los hermanos Cullen eran algo conocidos en el instituto por ser de los chicos guapos que le gustaban a todas, sin embargo nunca se dedicaron a las actividades que los estereotipos de este tipo de personas deberían cubrir, en vez de jugar futbol o algún deporte, a Emmet le gustaba la oratoria, y Edward era un fotógrafo empedernido mientras no escuchaba música.

Todo ese año sólo fuimos conocidos, ni más ni menos. Emmet y yo nos convertíamos en buenos amigos, y luego de conocer a Rosalie, su novia de todos los tiempos, pasaba más tiempo con ellos que con mis compañeros de clase. Rosalie a pesar de querer contralar un poco lo que yo hacía con mi vida, también me ayudó a tener un poco más de confianza en mí misma, ella con su esbelto cuerpo y altura de casi 1.80 era de las personas más risueñas, animadoras y sencillas del mundo, así que se convirtió en una de mis mejores amigas, de esas que te alientan todo el tiempo.

Luego de un año Edward y yo seguíamos interactuando únicamente cuando Rosalie y Emmet nos hacían salir con ellos y Ben, por lo que Ben era nuestro enlace comunicacional cuando Rose y Emmet se perdían en algún lado para besuquearse.

Para las vacaciones de verano, antes de que Rose, Em y Ben se fueran a la universidad, fuimos a vacacionar a california, los padres de Emmet y Edward tenían una pequeña casa en la playa y nos la prestaron para el fin de semana. Fuimos los 5 junto con algunos compañeros, amigas y amigos de Emmet y Rose, entre ellos, Erick Yorkie, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory y Mike Newton. Todos ya a punto de irse a la universidad.

El primer día que estuvimos ahí, lo pasamos jugando juegos de mesa, escuchando lo chistes de Emmet y platicando entre todos. Llegando la noche nos dispusimos a encontrar un lugar para dormir y con quién lo haríamos, ya que las camas no eran suficientes para todos. Al final las chicas se fueron a dormir juntas, Mike y Erik también, y quedábamos Ben, que llevó su sleeping bag para la ocasión, Emmet, Rose, Edward y yo. Desafortunadamente Emmet se apoderó de Rosalie y me dejó sola con Edward y un sofá cama, por lo que no tuvimos remedio más que compartir.  
No me importó la situación, ya que llevábamos un año conviviendo y ya le tenía cierta confianza, además de que sabía que no pasaba nada entre nosotros, yo no sentía nada más que aprecio por él y él por mí. Esa noche comenzaron a cambiar éstas perspectivas.

Antes de irnos a dormir decidimos que no teníamos sueño aún y queríamos apreciar un rato las estrellas y la luna llena que hacían que hubiera una noche maravillosa, el clima era cálido pero la brisa del mar refrescaba el ambiente. Nos sentamos en las escaleras del porche que daba a la playa y comenzamos a platicar.  
Mi curiosidad salió a flote y comencé a preguntarle qué le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre, y por qué, ya que nunca teníamos oportunidad de platicar de nada sustancial. Ahí me enteré que le gustaba mucho la fotografía, la tenía como hobby, y lo que quería estudiar al graduarse era Diseño gráfico y publicidad. Le gustaban tanto como a mí las fotografías de retratos así como las de los detalles más pequeños de las cosas. Yo quería estudiar fotografía y dedicarme a eso, por lo que pudimos hablar largamente de nuestro gusto en común, intercalando la conversación con algunos silencios para poder contemplar el paisaje nocturno.

Cuando comenzamos a bostezar supimos que debíamos ir a dormir y decidimos lanzarnos al sofá-cama como estábamos vestidos, de jeans y camiseta, sin siquiera agarrar sábanas para cubrirnos. Al día siguiente desperté cuando Emmet empezó a pasearse en la sala dónde dormíamos y a hacer ruido en la cocina. Me levanté porque ya no podía seguir durmiendo con tanta luz entrando a la sala, giré para ver a Edward y él seguía durmiendo plácidamente sin inmutarse.

Todos los demás despertaron poco después de Emmet y yo, por lo que comenzó a haber ruido, música y pláticas en toda la casa, sin embargo esto no molestó a Edward que se levantó casi al medio día cuando íbamos a terminar la comida. Ahí descubrí que a él también le gustaba dormir tanto como a mí, sin embargo yo no podía dormir con tanta luz y él no tenía problema con eso.

A lo largo del día, siguieron los juegos, las pláticas, incluso tuvimos una demostración de baile de parte de Emmet y Rose que tomaron algunas clases juntos, por insistencia de ella, y que en ese momento nos obligaron a todos a pararnos e intentarlo, Edward y yo que por la plática del día anterior estábamos más cercanos más no más platicadores, quedamos emparejados y comenzamos a seguirles la corriente a todos los demás, a dar vueltas ridículas, pasos a go go, disco y que no tenían nada que ver con la música de fondo, eso nos sacó muchas risas y algunos chistes de cómo bailábamos. A partir de eso comenzaron los juegos. Edward era muy competitivo y yo también por lo que en los juegos de mesa quedábamos en equipos diferentes y al ya haber roto "el hielo" él comenzó a burlarse de mis derrotas en los juegos por culpa de Emmet que no sabía jugar, y yo comencé a burlarme de él cuando hacia berrinche por perder.

Comencé a notarlo más cercano a mí, se sentaba mi lado, cada que reíamos por algo nos mirábamos y reíamos aún más con nuestras expresiones, nos sentábamos más cerca y su brazo rozaba el mío pero no nos sentíamos incómodos, al contrario sentía más confianza que con Emmet. Al terminar el día y después de sumergirnos un rato en el mar y tomar el sol, regresamos algo cansados y mientras esperábamos nuestro turno para utilizar el baño, me senté en el piso a dormitar un rato, Edward se acercó y se sentó muy junto a mí, y yo por inercia me acurruqué en su hombro y terminé durmiéndome, hasta que Emmet nos vio y me despertó para que vaya a bañarme, yo renuentemente y entre risas por parte de Edward fui a darme un merecido baño.

Así pasamos el siguiente día, con bromas entre los dos, uno que otro abrazo espontáneo de su parte, y mucha confusión por la mía ya que cada que se acercaba sentía su aroma y no podía evitar aspirar de más, me encantaba como olía, no sé ni describirlo, sólo sé que si no estaba cerca lo buscaba para poder sentir su olor, mi nariz me estaba traicionando y volviendo loca. Esa noche sí fue diferente.

Terminamos durmiendo juntos de nuevo, sólo que a mitad de la noche sentí un brazo pasar por encima de mi cintura y algo que me jalaba y abrazaba por detrás, no sabía ni cómo reaccionar, Edward estaba dormido y yo estaba en las nubes por su aroma. Intenté girar y Edward apretó más su abrazo, por lo que me rendí y traté de dormir hasta que lo logré, en la mañana desperté aún con Edward pegado a mí y su cara en mi cabello, algo extraño pasó en ese momento, me agradaba la sensación, me agradaba él, su sentido del humor, las bromas que nos hacíamos, su carácter tranquilo, y me nariz amaba su olor, por lo que una sonrisa se instaló en mi cara y no desapareció hasta que Ben se asomó en la sala y gritó -¡¿qué están haciendo?!- lo que nos despertó por completo a los dos, a mí me dejó con un color rojo en todo el rostro por sentirme avergonzada y a Edward una expresión de confusión en la cara.

Ben no dijo nada más al ver mi expresión y la de Edward, y nos dejó en paz recostados en la cama. Yo no podía más, quería abrazarme a él y su aroma me estaba matando!, así que decidí levantarme e ir al baño y mojarme el rostro. En el baño al recordar lo que había sucedido hizo que se instale de nuevo la sonrisa en mi rostro y la certeza de que me gustaba Edward Cullen y al parecer yo podría gustarle también a él.

* * *

**¡Hey! espero les guste :)**

**En el siguiente pondré cómo se enteró Alice y la graduación.**

**¡Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4: La graduación (primera parte)

**Dis.: la historia original de S. Meyer y ésto es algo que surgió de escuchar "Dress and Tie" de Charlene Kaye y Darren Criss**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. La graduación (primera parte)**

_Ben no dijo nada más al ver mi expresión y la de Edward, y nos dejó en paz recostados en la cama. Yo no podía más, quería abrazarme a él y su aroma ¡me estaba matando!, así que decidí levantarme e ir al baño y mojarme el rostro. En el baño al recordar lo que había sucedido hizo que se instale de nuevo la sonrisa en mi rostro y la certeza de que me gustaba Edward Cullen y al parecer yo podría gustarle también a él._

Después del "incidente" al despertar no pude quitarme la sonrisa del rostro, y cada que Edward me hablaba o miraba, mis mejillas tomaban un color rosa muy visible para todos, tanto que Rosalie me preguntó si no me sentía mal ya que estaba demasiado roja. Como había comentado antes, mi cuerpo es un traicionero.

Ese día sólo estuvimos unas horas más en la playa y retornamos, Edward y yo seguíamos cercanos y en algunos momentos, fantaseando, incluso llegué a pensar que me besaría. Lo veía tan cerca de mí y su mirada era tan expresiva que podría haber jurado que quería besarme, desafortunadamente no fue así, sólo me abrazaba y seguía haciéndome reír. Cuando llegamos a mi casa y me despedía de todos dejé a Edward de último, le di un abrazo y el me abrazó igualmente y lo único que salió de su boca fue la frase de – No me extrañes mucho- y comenzó a reírse y yo por consiguiente. Sin embargo sí que lo extrañaría en el futuro.

Al regreso de las vacaciones comenzó la etapa triste de nuestra "relación", Emmet, Rose y Ben se fueron a la universidad, nos despedimos de ellos entre risas y llanto, y Edward y yo nos quedamos en el colegio un año más, comenzamos el año en grupos diferentes y ahora ya no compartíamos ni una clase lo que hacía más difícil el vernos. De vez en cuando nos encontrábamos en la cafetería y convivíamos, los primeros días seguíamos inseparables pero conforme comenzaron las tareas y proyectos dejamos de vernos y regresamos a nuestro mutismo de antes de la playa.

Aunque no nos veíamos y casi no hablábamos en persona, en internet nos comunicábamos bastante bien, platicábamos y nos hacíamos bromas en el mensaje que compartíamos.

Así pasó el año, para mi desgracia seguí teniendo el mismo interés por Edward desde la playa pero no veía en él el mismo interés por mí, en algunas horas libres en las que coincidíamos lo veía pasar tiempo con Tanya Denali por los pasillos, riendo y viéndose interesado por ella. Estos pequeños vistazos de Edward y la porrista más popular del instituto me dejaron con un mal ánimo y sin esperanzas, y en vez de disminuir mi interés lo aumentaba, ya saben, cuando no se te permite tener algo es ese algo lo que más deseas en el mundo.

En el instituto llegaba el momento de los exámenes finales, entregas de proyectos y la inevitable graduación. Todos en los pasillos estaban melancólicos y siempre podías encontrarte a algunos amigos o amigas abrazados llorando por estarse despidiendo o tratando de no llorar. En algunos momentos incluso las personas con las que menos compartí, se acercaban con lágrimas en los ojos para despedirse de mí y decirme que me extrañarían. Ya no tenía amigos cercanos en el instituto ya que Emmet, Rosalie y Ben ya se habían ido a la universidad, por lo que no tenía necesidad de despedirme tan emocionalmente de alguien.

La fiesta de graduación llegó como un soplo fresco de viento, o en el caso de Forks, un rayo de sol en medio de días lluviosos. Todos, después de derramar algunas lágrimas de despedida, se animaban pensando en la fiesta de graduación, yo por mi parte no tenía planeado asistir, y tampoco tenía pareja para asistir hasta que sucedió lo impensable.

Iba caminando por la acera para ir a casa el último día de clase y a dos días de la fiesta de graduación cuando escuché a alguien gritando, pero al tener los audífonos no podía distinguir qué decían así que decidí ignorarlo.

-¡Bella!¡Isabella!- de repente escuché en mi oído la voz de Edward que al parecer era la persona que estaba gritando

-¡Hey!...mmm…¿cómo estás Bella?- lucía algo nervioso pero bastante atractivo con su cabello desordenado, de ese por el que quisieras pasar tus dedos todo el día, y sus mejillas sonrosadas por haber corrido-

-hola Edward, qué tal- sí, no sé cuándo me volví una persona tan propia y que lograba reaccionar ante él.

-mmm pues mmm me preguntaba si vas a la graduación-

Al escuchar esto salí de mi ensoñación y comencé a caminar de nuevo, pero ahora con Edward a mi lado.

-La verdad es que no iré, no me siento muy apegada a mis compañeros y tampoco tengo pareja para ir así que decidí dejar pasar la ocasión- sí, triste, muy triste, pero lo que no me esperaba era ver la cara de sorpresa de Edward y cierta felicidad en ella, lo primero que pensé era que comenzaría a burlarse de mí y no me decepcionó ya que comenzó a reírse ¡en mi cara!.

-jajajaja Bella, pues entonces te propongo algo, paso por ti mañana y vamos juntos a la graduación, emmm claro sólo si tú quieres, yo tampoco tengo con quién ir pero las graduaciones del instituto sólo son una vez en la vida y no quiero perdérmela, y mmmm me gustaría que me acompañaras- dijo esto tan rápido que apenas le entendí, yo no cabía de lo asombrada que estaba, tenía a Edward Cullen delante de mi pidiéndome que vaya con él al baile de graduación con una expresión tímida y mejillas sonrosadas ¿quién podría resistirse a eso? ¡Yo no pude!.

-¿Bella?¿qué dices? ¿vas conmigo a la graduación?-

Cuando logré reaccionar de mi boca sólo salió una risita y una afirmación

-sí Edward, claro que iré, pero sólo porque no sería agradable para la población de Forks verte sólo en tu baile de graduación jajajaja-

Edward con una sonrisa en la cara me contestó

-Bien, es perfecto, pasó por ti ese día ¿a las 7 te parece bien?

-Claro Edward, ahí te espero- no podía evitar la sonrisa de felicidad en mi cara, tanto que después de unas horas anduve con dolor en la cara por tanto sonreír.

-bien, seré el chico con el saco y corbata parado en tu puerta- dijo dándome esa sonrisa ladina que traía locas a unas cuantas en el instituto y pasándose la mano por su rebelde cabello.

-jajaja perfecto, podré identificarte muy bien, yo seré la chica del vestido esperando en la ventana de su casa a que lleguen por ella-en ese momento me di cuenta de que no tenía vestido para la graduación y ésta era en dos días…mi expresión de felicidad cambió a una expresión de pánico cuando me di cuenta de este pequeño detalle.

Edward se dio cuenta de mi cambio y me preguntó que sucedía, así que sólo recompuse mi expresión y le dije que no pasaba nada, en ese momento llegamos a la intersección en la que debíamos despedirnos para ir a nuestras casas y le dije adiós a Edward, él se despidió de mí

-Recuerda Bella, seré el de la corbata- decía esto acompañándolo con un gesto en un pecho señalando el lugar dónde quedan las corbatas, así que asentí y me reí de su graciosa expresión.

Di dos pasos y la realización de que no tenía un vestido para la graduación me cayó encima de nuevo, por lo que decidí ir a Port Angels y conseguir un vestido, cosa que hice gracias a la maravillosa prima de Edward, Alice, definitivamente la duende me salvó el día apareciendo de la nada.

Después de platicarle a Alice mi historia con Edward y la inminente ida a la graduación con él, la única expresión que veía en su cara era de confusión, pensé que era porque nuestra "historia" no era tan historia o porque no entendía aún por qué me gustaba su primo, hasta que me resolvió la duda diciéndome que nunca hubiera imaginado que Edward me hubiera propuesto ir al baile de una manera no tan romántica, ya que ella pensaba que yo también le gustaba a Edward, le pregunté por qué lo pensaba pero decidió que no tenía que saberlo y me cambió el tema. Terminamos la comida y decidimos que habíamos terminado por hoy, y me hizo prometer que la dejaría ayudarme a arreglarme para el día siguiente antes de la graduación, me lo dijo con una cara y expresión de gatito y no pude resistirme a decirle que sí.

Al día siguiente Alice llegó como un torbellino a la casa y mi padre la dejó pasar con todo y sus bolsas de maquilladora profesional y su buen humor. Pasamos unas dos horas en el maquillaje y peinado, el cuál consistía en maquillaje suave y mi cabello ondulado cayendo por mi espalda con un pequeño prendedor del color del vestido en un lado de mi cabeza. Luego me puse el maravilloso vestido y zapatos que conseguimos el día anterior.

Dio la hora en la que Edward llegaría por mí y pasaron otros 5 minutos, y otros 5, y yo comenzaba a impacientarme junto con Alice, la cual que seguía en la casa tratando de permanecer tranquila y diciendo que mataría a su primo si seguía tardando en llegar, y en ese momento sonó el timbre y Alice corrió a abrirle con una expresión furiosa en el rostro.

-¡Edward Cullen! ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?

-¿Alice?¿qué haces en casa de Bella?-

-¡Esperándote tarado! Hace 10 minutos que debiste llegar-

Y en ese momento decidí intervenir, igual y Alice cumplía lo de matar a su primo y ya no podríamos ir a la fiesta

-¡Hey Edward!

-Bella…- dijo con una expresión de asombro en su cara y escudriñando mi atuendo, al mismo tiempo en el que yo hacía lo mismo con él, ese día Edward decidió verse aún mejor y se puso un traje negro con chaqueta y una corbata delgada que lo hacía ver aún más alto e imposiblemente guapo.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos hasta que Alice me empujó sutilmente y nos hizo reaccionar y sonrojarnos un poco, nos desenvolvimos en sonrisas y nos dirigimos al auto de Edward para ir a la fiesta.

-Veo que sí te pusiste una corbata- le dije para romper un poco con la incomodidad

-Y tú te pusiste un vestido, te ves muy bien Bella- me dio una sonrisa genuina y no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle y decirle que él también se veía muy bien.

Llegando a la graduación, varias personas se quedaron mirándonos de camino al gimnasio donde se haría la fiesta, sabíamos que nadie pensaba que iríamos juntos a la graduación, sobretodo el grupo de amigas de Tanya que me dirigieron miradas asesinas prácticamente toda la noche.

Después de las palabras del director y del profesor de literatura que nos dio un discurso motivador, durante el cual Edward y yo no pusimos atención y platicamos de Rose y Emmet que habían llegado a la ciudad ese día y a los cuales veríamos después de la fiesta, nos dimos a la tarea de ponernos al corriente en lo que haríamos después del instituto, ambos sabíamos que iríamos a la misma universidad a estudiar lo que siempre quisimos, él diseño gráfico y yo fotografía. Gracias a algunas de mis fotos, que ganaron concursos de fotografía, había conseguido una beca completa para estudiar en la Universidad de Nueva York, sin la cual no hubiera podido ni pisar Nueva York. Edward me contó que rentaría un apartamento con sus tíos, él y Emmet, y yo le comenté que me quedaría en las residencias para estudiantes ya que no podía permitirme rentar un apartamento como ellos.

Pasamos gran parte de la noche platicando de cómo conocí a Alice el día anterior, de los planes que teníamos y los lugares que queríamos visitar en Nueva York, todo esto entre bromas, juegos y algunas miradas que me recordaron a esos pocos días en la playa un año atrás.

Después de algunas canciones decidimos que era momento de ponernos a bailar y hacer el ridículo para nosotros mismos y para divertirnos un rato, así que Edward me extendió su mano y la frase que dijo me convenció de que sería una buena noche.

-Entonces Bella, ¿lista para enseñarles lo que es bailar?- imitando el tono de Emmet cuando nos proponía algo.

-jajaja claro que sí Edward, vayamos y enseñémosles cómo se baila-

Rompimos en risas y fuimos a la pista a dar vueltas, intentar bailar salsa, a brincar con algunas canciones de rock, lo que provocaba que algunos de los que estaban alrededor se rieran de nosotros o nos acompañaran con los pasos locos que hacíamos, hasta que de repente el dj decidió que era tiempo de música lenta y romántica y puso "Wonderwall de Oasis, nuestra canción favorita, en ese momento todos tomaron a sus parejas y se abrazaron para bailar y yo intenté comenzar a caminar hacia nuestra mesa cuando Edward me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a él para bailar, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna y nos dedicamos a movernos sin mirarnos, sólo perdidos en el momento y la canción.

Sentía la mano de Edward tomando la mía y no pude reprimir tener una sonrisa tonta la mitad de la canción, hasta que sentí su nariz en mi cabello cerca de mi cuello, en ese momento entré en pánico y no sabía ni cómo reaccionar, sentía mi piel erizada y una corriente eléctrica pasando a través de nosotros, de repente la canción terminó y nos separamos un poco, nos miramos y pude ver que Edward tenía una expresión de felicidad en el rostro y sus ojos miraban los míos con muchos sentimientos en ellos, le sonreí y por inercia comenzamos a acercarnos y mirarnos los labios, el momento que había esperado todo el año estaba a punto de suceder, estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando de repente un demonio rubio se asomó en la escena.

-¿Edward? ¿bailas conmigo?-

Tanya había decidido hacer su aparición en uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. 

* * *

**¡Hey! ¿les gustó? es la primera parte apenas, no desesperen todo se pondrá bien auqneu ahora no lo luzca.**

**¡saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5: La graduación (segunda parte)

**Disc.: Meyer es autora de la historia original y yo sólo de está pequeña trama.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. La graduación-parte 2- **

_-Edward __¿__bailas conmigo?- _

_Tanya hab__í__a decidido hacer su aparici__ó__n en uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida._

Con mi mirada de perrito a punto de morir me giré hacia Edward quién tenía expresión neutra en el rostro.

-Hola Tanya- sonrisa falsa- mmm ahora estoy bailando con Bella, lo siento-

¡Sí! Mentalmente gritaba de emoción, Tanya había sido rechazada, pero antes de poder terminar de festejar la canción acabó y Tanya insistió de nuevo y esta vez tomando el brazo de Edward y poniendo esa mirada de gatito al que no le puedes negar nada, y Edward siendo el tipo amable que es terminó aceptando, mientras yo moría por dentro. Recuerdan la escena en la que Amelié Poulain se derrite en el café, bueno eso mismo sentí en ese momento.

Traté de componer mi mejor sonrisa neutra casi fallando en el intento y me retiré a la mesa que teníamos asignada y comencé a devorar lo que había en ella, mientras veía a Edward y Tanya reír por algo y bailar con Tanya colgada del cuello de Edward, la única satisfacción fue ver que Edward lucía algo incómodo con ella.

Casi acababa con todos los bocadillos de la mesa mientras veía pasar los minutos y canciones, me torturaba viéndolos bailar con algunos momentos de diversión al ver que Edward intentaba zafarse de Tanya y momentos de decepción cuando no lo lograba.

Decidí que era momento de desaparecer un rato en el baño de chicas y hundirme en mi miseria, cuando de camino me topé con Jacob Black, mi amor platónico en el jardín de niños. Jacob vivía con su padre en la Reserva de La Push, Billy Black y mi padre eran buenos amigos, y por ende Jacob y yo convivíamos siempre hasta que ellos se mudaron a la reserva y dejaron atrás Forks.

Estudiamos juntos en el jardín de niños, nos juntábamos a hacer pasteles de lodo, a colorear en el patio de su casa y a jugar a casarnos, en ese entonces proclamaba a los cuatro vientos mi amor por Jacob Black. Cuando se mudaron al terminar el jardín de niños mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, dejé de verlo por muchos años ya que Charlie nunca tenía tiempo de llevarme a la reserva a visitar a Jake y, Billy por su trabajo y luego el accidente que lo dejó en silla de ruedas, tampoco podía traer a Jacob a mi casa para jugar.

Pasaron los años y poco a poco superé mi amor y decepción causada por Jacob Black, eventualmente lo visitábamos pero ya éramos unos adolescentes y andábamos en la etapa incómoda de nuestras vidas, por lo que no convivíamos tanto. Al verlo ahí delante de mí con su sonrisa distintiva me hizo extrañar y acordarme del pequeño niño que jugaba conmigo todas las tardes. Supongo que la nostalgia de la ocasión y el desencanto por Tanya y Edward bailando, hizo que me acerque a él y le devolviera la sonrisa alegre.

-¡Jake!¡qué sorpresa!-

-Belly bells- sonrisa- creo que debo felicitarte por tu graduación del instituto, ven aquí- me dijo con una sonrisa grande en sus labios y los brazos abiertos.

Nos abrazamos y volví a esos años en los que sus abrazos me reconfortaban y en ese momento me arrepentí de no continuar siendo su amiga.

-Jake, creo que te he extrañado, ¿cómo estás?¿cómo está Billy?...espera primero dime ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Tranquila Bells, ahora te contesto, pero primero sentémonos- con eso me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me dirigió a la que supuse era su mesa

- A ver, ¿por dónde comenzaré?- decía tocándose la barbilla pensando en qué me diría primero

-Puedes comenzar diciéndome cómo es que estás aquí si tú estudias en la reserva y no aquí- yo tenía entendido que sólo los chicos y chicas que estudiaban en el instituto venían a la graduación, no tenía mucho caso meterte en una graduación ajena si no conocías a nadie.

-Vine con mi novia, Leah, su prima o algo así nos dio los boletos porque se enfermó y no podría asistir, así que decidimos aprovechar venir a bailar y comer gratis- la sonrisa en su cara no podía ser más grande

-Así que vinieron por la comida, ay Jake, tú no cambias y entonces ¿dónde está Leah? ¿Me la presentarás? Le puedo contar algunas de tus anécdotas de pequeño, incluso puedo mostrarle fotos ¿dónde está ella?-

-Hey hey hey! Párale ahí, tú no le mostrarás nada a nadie ¿entendido?- su cara de pánico sólo hizo que brotara la risa que me estaba aguantando

-Tranquilo jake no le mostraré ni contaré nada, pero sí quiero conocerla- puse mi mejor cara de curiosidad e inocencia-

-ok, sólo fue al baño, ahora que regrese te la presento-

-cuéntame de ella mientras- dije poniendo mi mejor cara de interés, y de verdad estaba interesada, tenía muchos años de no ver a Jake y la información que me diera de su vida era valiosa para recuperar algo del tiempo perdido, se había vuelto el chico gracioso, honesto y atractivo que siempre imaginé que sería cuando creciéramos, mientras escuchaba sus anécdotas de cómo conoció a Leah, un leve carraspeo nos hizo voltear a los dos hacia arriba y encontrarnos con la mirada helada de Edward.

-Bella…veo que tienes un nuevo amigo, soy Edward Cullen, ¿tú no eres estudiante de esta escuela o sí? Nunca te había visto por este lugar- dijo a Jake tratando de sonar cordial, sin embargo sonaba como si quisiera agarrarlo del cuello y sacarlo del gimnasio, de repente Jake sonrió y pude reconocer esa sonrisa que ponía antes de que me dijera el plan para hacer alguna travesura, algunas cosas no cambiaban con los años.

-Hola, soy Jacob Black y estás en lo cierto, no es estudio acá, vine sólo a felicitar a Bells por su graduación-

-Bella ¿lo conoces?- Edward tenía una mirada de desconcierto cuando me preguntó esto.

-emmm sí, solíamos ser muy cercanos cuando estábamos en el jardín de niños, nuestros padres son buenos amigos y no lo había…-

-Soy su amor platónico desde eso- me interrumpió Jake antes de terminar mi frase- y nos vemos cada que tenemos tiempo para escaparnos y pasar un tiempo en la playa- sus palabras me dejaron sin habla, mientras yo intentaba encontrar las palabras para negar lo que Jake decía, el susodicho tenía la sonrisa más arrogante en su cara y al mismo tiempo inocente, pero ya vería como terminaría cuando pudiera reaccionar-

-Ya veo- Edward ahora lucía la mirada triste y decepcionada e intentaba que no lo notáramos, se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a mí, ahora con una expresión recompuesta como si no hubiera pasado nada- Bella creo que es hora de retirarnos, le prometí a tu padre que estaríamos a las 2:00am en tu casa a más tardar, así que ¿nos vamos?-

La decepción me atacó y no pude más que afirmar con la cabeza

-Ok, te espero en la puerta mientras te despides de Jacob, hasta luego Jacob- y con un asentimiento de cabeza se retiró de la mesa y se perdió en la multitud.

-Este tipo sí que está colado por ti, muy bien Bells, aunque es algo despistado-

-¡JACOB BLACK! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?!- sí, había recuperado mi voz en el momento más oportuno (inserte tono de sarcasmo aquí)

-Hey Bells, traquila, aún puedes contarle la verdad de camino a casa, no te mortifiques-

-¡que no me mortifique! Argggg no conoces a Edward, tengo que irme Jake, ojalá pueda conocer a Leah en otra ocasión- le sonreí intentando tranquilizarme y le di un abrazo de despedida, de seguro no lo vería en mucho tiempo más, le dije adiós y me dirigí a la salida del gimnasio buscando a Edward.

Lo encontré afuera pegado a la pared del gimnasio con los ojos cerrados y un cigarrillo en la mano, ¿acaso fumaba? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de esto antes?

-Edward-

-¿eh? Ah sí, vamos Bella-

-Edward, amm me temo que Jacob te jugó una broma-

-¿cómo? ¿De qué hablas?-

-verás…Jake...-  
-¡Edward! ¿Te vas sin despedirte?-y sí, Tanya Denali interrumpía de nuevo ¿qué problema tiene esta chica?

-Sí Tanya, perdón por no despedirme- y una sonrisa se instaló en la cara de Edward. Tanya se acercó a Edward para darle un abrazo y pude ver cómo le daba un beso de despedida en la comisura del labio. La consiguiente risita tonta de ella sólo logró que pusiera una cara de ¿en serio? ¿Se hace la inocente?

Edward le dedico una sonrisa pequeña y se despidió, no sin antes prometer que se mantendría en contacto con ella. Sí, mi expresión de fastidio apareció en ese momento. Hace unas horas éramos los mejores amigos, me iba a besar, no quería separarse de mí y ahora le promete la luna y las estrellas a Tanya Denali… ok quizá exagero un poco pero la promesa de comunicarse con ella y ese casi beso de despedida me dejó del peor humor posible.

Caminamos hacia el auto de Edward en silencio, así como todo el camino a casa, al parecer nuestras personalidades silenciosas decidieron aparecer después de los hechos acontecidos. Al llegar a casa abrí la puerta y me giré para despedirme de él encontrándolo ya a mi lado.

-Gracias Edward ha sido una noche divertida- le dirigí una sonrisa sincera, ya que a pesar de cómo terminó me la pasé realmente bien gran parte de la noche, me di la vuelta e iba a comenzar a caminar hacia la casa cuando Edward me agarró de la muñeca suavemente y me giró hacia él.

-De nada Bella-

Su mirada pasó de anhelo a tristeza en un segundo, como no había soltado mi muñeca me acerqué a él e hice un movimiento dándole a entender que me acercaría más, con lo que él también dio un paso hacia mí y soltó mi muñeca me perdí en sus ojos verdes y cerré el espacio que había entre nosotros con un abrazo…sí, yo sé que pensaron que le besaría pero en ese momento no sabía si él aún deseaba besarme y para proteger mi corazón del rechazo, preferí sólo darle un abrazo, muestra de que seguíamos siendo amigos y que quería seguir así por mucho tiempo más.

Pude sentir los brazos de Edward alrededor de mi cuerpo, su rostro enterrándose en mi cabello, y le oí soltar un suspiro al mismo tiempo que yo. Siempre pensé que esa noche ocurriría algo con Edward Cullen, pero al parecer el destino aún no estaba seguro de qué hacer con nosotros.

Me separé de Edward y, para que no se dé cuenta de que me había puesto triste, caminé hacia mi casa sin mirar atrás, apenas cerré la puerta me apoyé en ella, tenía que reunir fuerzas y hacerme a la idea de que probablemente Edward Cullen y yo teníamos otras cosas preparadas en el futuro y no necesariamente juntos, así que decidí cerrar esa puerta y esperar a que nuestro momento llegara.

* * *

**Tonta Bella :/ **  
**¡Gracias por leer!**  
**Este fin de semana debe estar el siguiente capítulo, y quedarían 2 más y un probable epílogo.**  
**Besos**  
**Espero les guste!¿?**


	6. Chapter 6: Los vecinos

**Disc.: Stephenie Meyer es autora de la historia original y le pertenecen los personajes.**

NOTA: lean el primer capítulo para que recuerden que Bella está en camino a la preparación de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alice, y no se despisten cuando comiencen a leer este nuevo capítulo. En este cap regresamos a ese les guste. 

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Los vecinos**

Quería llegar puntual al nuevo departamento de Alice, ya que si no lo hacía recibiría miradas furiosas de su parte y eso puede ser muy malo.  
La ventaja de todo era que el edificio donde ella vivía y el mío estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, eso me permitió levantarme muy tarde y aun así tener tiempo para bañarme y hacer mi pequeña maleta para la noche.

Tomé la botella de vino que donaría para la ocasión, junto con la de champagne que también donaría para el famoso brindis, y me dirigí a casa de Alice para comenzar con el ritual de celebración de su cumpleaños 21.

En el pasillo me topé a mis vecinos y amigos favoritos, Emmet y Jasper, como siempre Emmet haciendo reír a Jaz con alguna tontería. A pesar de ya estar graduados y con empleos fijos buenos y bien pagados seguían viviendo junto con Edward en un mismo apartamento.

Se las arreglaban bastante bien ya que Edward y Emmet eran bastante ordenados gracias a las enseñanzas de Esme. Jasper no gustaba tanto del orden sin embargo no era una persona sucia, así que entre los tres rompían el mito de que los chicos eran sucios y desordenados, creo que mi departamento era más caótico que el de ellos.

El apartamento de lo chicos tenía 4 habitaciones, 3 ocupaban de dormitorios y la otra habitación la ocupaban para sus videojuegos y noches de películas, a las cuales por supuesto estaba invitada, alguna ventaja debía tener el vivir en el departamento de arriba.

Amaba mi departamento, tenía sólo la mitad del área del de los chicos en habitaciones pero era perfecta, la segunda habitación la utilizaba para mis libros, películas, juegos de mesa y para trabajar en mis fotos. Contaba con las mismas áreas que los demás departamentos, cocina, 1 baño completo con tina, una salita de estar, un comedor y un balcón del tamaño de la sala. Era perfecto para mi persona solitaria y amante de vivir sola con su gato.  
Conseguí el departamento gracias a Edward y Emmet, ellos tenían unos tíos en la ciudad que tenían como propiedad el edificio de departamentos, y como familia que eran les rentaron el departamento en una suma mucho menor de lo que imaginaban, con los años transcurridos, ellos ya habían logrado que sus tíos les vendieran el departamento y ahora era todo suyo y de Jasper que él sí que pagaba renta con ellos.

Jasper llegó como una brisa fresca de viento, lo sé soy una cursi, pero así era Jasper, siempre traía una buena vibra a donde fuera, es agradable, divertido, podía escucharte todas las penas que tuvieras y aunque no supiera que decir, con su simple presencia te sentías en calma. Era por mucho mi mejor amigo, y era la segunda persona que sabía de mis sentimientos por Edward, todo por su buen sentido de percibir las situaciones.

Se mudó con los chicos en el cuarto año de la universidad, lo conocimos en la fiesta de celebración de los 23 años de Emmet invitado por Rosalie quién lo conoció en una de sus clases de comunicación y le agradó. Conectó con nosotros y sobretodo con Emmet, nadie lo hubiera pensado pero son muy buenos amigos, él y Edward también tenía una buena relación y al tener la misma edad que nosotros podíamos platicar de muchas películas o caricatura de cuando éramos niños. Los chicos le ofrecieron rentar una de las habitaciones sobrantes del departamento, él aceptó ya que era un buen precio y estaba cerca de la universidad a la que asistí de que me lo presentaran, debo admitir que tuve un momento de enamoramiento por Jasper, su personalidad me atrapó, sin embargo luego de comenzar a llevarme mejor con él, el encanto se volvió cariño y ahora lo considero mi mejor amigo y casi hermano.

Me despedía de los chicos para ir al departamento de Alice cuando Edward salió del suyo, no estaba de frente a la puerta pero pude percibir su esencia y presencia, me giré para saludarlo con un movimiento de mano, una sonrisa y un hola, recibiendo el mismo tipo de saludo por su parte.  
Luego de fijarme en su atuendo de jeans gastados, sus tenis negros de siempre, su camisa de Oasis, su chaqueta de cuero, y ese cabello cobrizo despeinado, sólo pude poner mi mejor expresión de indiferencia (fingida) y mirar directamente a Jasper que se reía de mi intento por aparentar estar en calma. Ni que decir, el hombre era una delicia para la vista de cualquier chica.

Edward -inserte suspiro lastimoso- seguía siendo mi tortura personal desde el último año del instituto y hoy no sería la excepción.  
Luego de echarle la mirada de –métete en tus asuntos- a Jasper, me despedí de todos prometiendo sobrevivir para la noche loca que tendríamos y me dirigí a ver a mi otra tortura personal y sus ya planeadas 7 horas de maquillaje, peinado y vestidos.  
Hoy sí sería una noche loca, muchas amigas y amigos invitados, alcohol casi a centenares- que no sería problema para Emmet el acabárselos- y una Alice completamente emocionada por el evento.

Mientras caminaba hacia el edificio de Alice me encontré recordando nuestros primeros años en la universidad y mi aún persistente enamoramiento por Edward gracias a las experiencias durante esos años, las cuales me hacen pensar que aún puede haber algo entre nosotros sólo que quizá aún no había llegado el momento. Todos los dioses y el destino quieran que llegara pronto para dejar de hacerme sufrir con las pequeñas fantasías que tenía acerca de nosotros, fantasías que temía no llegaran a cumplirse jamás.

Recordé la fiesta de graduación y como estuvimos a punto de besarnos pero gracias al demonio rubio de Tanya no había pasado. Al día siguiente de la graduación Alice llegó a mi casa a las 10:00am para interrogarme de lo sucedido, ya que Edward no había querido abrir la boca y estaba de muy mal humor porque lo despertó a las 8:00am.

Le conté a Alice cada detalle, nadie podría creer que yo estaría contándole toda mi vida a una duendecilla de 14 años a la que había conocido 2 días antes. Le conté lo del casi beso y de cómo al final Tanya Denali había arruinado todo con sus risillas. Me sentía fatal por cómo había terminado la noche y lo peor era que no había pasado nada y, conociendo la personalidad reservada de Edward, lo que pudo haber pasado iba a pasar a la historia como una trágica historia más de mi libro de "Historias trágicas sin acabar por Isabella Swan".

Alice reaccionó en ese momento gritando a todo lo que daba "lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar" y agitando los brazos en el aire y caminando por toda la habitación diciendo algunas frases en francés, que por lo poco que entendí seguían siendo frases acerca de matar a alguien. Los Cullen siempre me sorprenderían.

Después de unos minutos y de que Alice se calmara nos preparamos para la salida con Rose y Emmet, iríamos a comer helado y a pasar un día agradable en el jardín de los Cullen, el tesoro más preciado de Esme después de sus dos hijos y esposo. Nos dirigimos hacia la heladería donde encontraríamos a los demás, apenas llegamos Emmet saltó de su silla para correr hacia mí y abrazarme, como esas películas en las que los protagonistas corren hacia sus seres amados entre cantos de pájaros y flores, sólo que en esta ocasión éramos Emmet y yo corriendo el uno al otro entre mesas y gente viéndonos como si estuviéramos locos, apenas nos alcanzamos nos sumergimos en un abrazo de oso y unas cuantas vueltas y risas, lo había extrañado bastante éste último año.

Al estar ellos en Nueva York, al otro lado del país, no habían podido venir antes, pero lo reservaron todo para el verano. Luego de separarnos me dirigió a su mesa en la que ya estaba Alice, Rosalie y Edward platicando. Rosalie se levantó y me dio un abrazo cariñoso y no nos soltamos por varios segundos, mi mejor amiga estaba delante de mí después de varios meses y lo único que pude hacer fue soltar unas cuántas lágrimas y no dejarla de abrazar. Pasados los momentos cursis, pude mirar bien a Edward y saludarlo con un hola, se veía algo incómodo y estaba teniendo un torneo de miradas con Alice, hasta que decidió mirarme y decirme hola también, tenía una sonrisa algo apagada y sus ojos estaban bloqueados, nunca entendería su manera de ser, un día antes estaba alegre y al siguiente era como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Mi ánimo decayó un poco sin embargo como prometí no preocuparme por lo que pudiera suceder, ya que si tenía que pasar pasaría, me dediqué a platicar con los chicos y tratar de pasar un buen rato en los último días que teníamos para estar en Forks con Alice. Ella apenas se había mudado desde Mississipi hasta Forks para vivir con sus tíos ya que sus padres, siendo investigadores y arqueólogos se habían ido a uno de sus viajes de investigación y no querían dejarla sola, por lo que la enviaron a Forks con sus tíos y así pudiera estudiar sin tener que estar cambiándose de escuela tantas veces.

Pasamos unas semanas realmente fabulosas, poco a poco Edward comenzaba a ser el de siempre y pudimos platicar en algunas ocasiones mientras convivíamos con los demás.

Luego llegó nuestra inminente ida a la universidad y con ella nuevas experiencias de las cuáles aprender.

En nuestro primer año intentamos convivir tanto como podíamos, salíamos todos juntos como cuando vivíamos en Forks, pero al pasar los meses los exámenes y trabajos lograban que no pudiéramos vernos por semanas. Los chicos vivían en el departamento que les rentaban sus tíos y Rosalie y yo vivíamos en las residencias para estudiantes por lo que tampoco coincidíamos por el camino, y al estudiar todos una carrera diferente los horarios de clase comenzaron a absorbernos poco a poco y nos dejaban con horas libres en las cuáles ninguno de los demás estaba libre. Procurábamos vernos los sábados en alguna fiesta pero el estado en el que quedaban los chicos no podríamos decir que conviviéramos tanto.

Así pasó nuestro primer año, sin ton ni son. Edward y yo platicábamos por internet en algunas ocasiones acerca de sus clases de foto y de cómo le gustaba fotografiar la vida universitaria, sin embargo era nuestro único tema para hablar. A pesar de esto yo seguía sintiendo los mismos sentimientos hacia él pero no sabía cómo él se sentía hacia mí.

El año terminó y decidimos que nos quedaríamos en Nueva York para conocerlo mejor y no iríamos a Forks, por lo que ese año Alice llegó para acompañarnos y volverse loca con las tiendas de ropa y zapatos.

Nuestro segundo y tercer año no fueron tan diferentes al primero, seguíamos teniendo miles de cosas por hacer, miles de trabajos, y miles de horas sin coincidir, exceptuando los sábados de fiesta no convivíamos durante la semana. Edward y yo seguíamos tan unidos como los dos años anteriores, es decir, nada unidos. Nuestra "relación" no avanzó ni se convirtió en "relación", a pesar de que ninguno de los dos salía con alguien el destino no quería que estuviéramos juntos pero tampoco nos tenía tan separados. Había algo extraño con nosotros, siempre que había alguna cantidad de alcohol en nuestro sistema volvíamos a eso días en que éramos inseparables, podíamos pasar horas platicando y sólo convivir entre nosotros dos en las fiestas, habían abrazos y algunas miradas sentimentales pero nunca pasaba nada más, el alcohol nos desinhibía pero no por completo, aún controlábamos lo que hacíamos, y al día siguiente de esos acontecimientos volvíamos al mutismo que caracterizaba nuestra relación.

Así llegó nuestro cumpleaños 21, por lo que festejamos a lo grande, primero el de Edward al cuál festejamos en su departamento con cantidades obscenas de alcohol, y muchísimos amigos y amigas. Emmet y Edward se pusieron realmente borrachos, sin embargo, Edward había desarrollado una habilidad para no parecer borracho de la cual estaba muy orgulloso, así que en esa fiesta parecía el Edward normal que sólo ha tomado dos o tres cervezas y que estaba más feliz y parlanchín que de costumbre.

Para la fiesta llegué un poco tarde ya que estaba terminando de hacer unas tomas para mi clase de fotografía en blanco y negro, después de terminar me tomó algunas horas estar lista para la fiesta, envolver el regalo y envolverme a mí misma en un atuendo ideal para la ocasión, el cuál consistió en unos pantalones pegados rojo vivo, una playera gris cómoda y mi chaqueta negra de piel, acompañado de unos zapatos bajos negros, un collar que me había regalado Alice en las navidades pasadas, mi cabello suelto y algo de maquillaje.

Llegué a la puerta del departamento de los chicos y antes de tocar ya tenía a Edward en la puerta abriendo con su mejor sonrisa de "hoy todas se volverán locas por mí" y ese cabello suyo tan atractivo.

No pude decir una sola palabra y ya estaba siendo arrastrada por todo el departamento y siendo presentada a toda la comunidad universitaria que se encontraba en el departamento, Edward había entrelazado su mano con la mía e iba pasando de un cuarto a otro sin detenerse mucho tiempo en las personas, hablaba cosas incoherentes con los demás y por eso me di cuenta de que había llegado más tarde de lo que pensaba o ellos había comenzado la fiesta mucho antes de lo planeado.

En algún momento del recorrido dejé el regalo en un rincón de la sala y lo intercambié por un vaso de cerveza teniendo así ocupadas mis dos manos, una con el vaso y otra con la mano de Edward que en los momentos en que nos deteníamos hacía pequeños círculos en el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar, cosa que me tenía algo alterada y confundida, y añadiéndole que de repente me miraba y acomodaba mi cabello detrás de mi oreja o que se acercaba y pasaba nuestras manos entrelazadas por detrás de mi espalda con lo que me tenía abrazada por unos cuántos segundos, andaba más que confundida, mi cabeza no sabía ni en que reparar primero, si en tratar de no desmayarse, no temblar por la sensación placentera de tenerlo tan cerca, o si seguir pensando que algo iba mal y podía acabar peor.

Después de conocer a todas las personas y saber que no recordaría sus nombres en el futuro, me vi arrastrada por Edward al balcón del departamento, era algo pequeño e íntimo y no había nadie en él ya que el frío que hacia no era tan agradable a la 1 de la mañana. Las cervezas que tomé comenzaban a hacer efecto en mí y me tenían algo somnolienta, y al parecer Edward comenzaba a calmarse porque decidió que debíamos sentarnos en la banca que había fuera. Nos sentamos y nos miramos el uno al otro, pude ver que Edward tenía una mirada tan expresiva como aquel día en la fiesta de graduación cuando estaba a punto de besarme, en ese momento sentí como su mano soltaba la mía e iba a mi mejilla, al hacer contacto con mi cara mi cuerpo reaccionó apoyándola un poco más en su mano y cerrando los ojos por la sensación, cuando los abrí tenía a Edward a unos cuántos centímetros de mi cara y su otra mano en mi cintura, no sé cómo pasó pero en menos de un segundo Edward me estaba besando.  
Mi cuerpo reaccionó ante la experiencia y me pegué más a él, llevando mis manos a su suave y despeinado cabello, era tan suave como imaginada que era. Nos movíamos en sincronía, sus manos en mi cadera pegándome más a él, mis manos aferrándose a su cabello y nuestros labios aún unidos moviéndose a su propio ritmo, nos detuvimos cuando el aire nos faltó, y mientras nuestras respiraciones regresaban a la normalidad Edward pegó su frente con la mía aún con los ojos cerrados

-Bella, hace mucho que quería hacer eso-

Abrí los ojos y vi que tenía la sonrisa más sincera que le había visto lo que me hizo sonreír y volver a besarlo. Así pasamos unos cuántos minutos hasta que Emmet decidió interrumpir en el balcón gritando el nombre de Edward, él dejó de besarme sobresaltado por los gritos de su hermano y viéndose arrastrado por un muy borracho Emmet que lo llevaría a una competencia con shots de tequila. Mientras tanto la sonrisa en mi rostro era imborrable, lo que tanto había esperado acababa de suceder y no podía con mi felicidad, decidí quedarme en el balcón unos minutos más, cuando entré vi a todos echando porras a los competidores que eran Edward y Ben, compitiendo por quién tomaba más rápido los shots de tequila que estaban en la mesa.

Pasaron unas horas más y tres competencias por la cuales Edward quedó tirado en su sofá inconsciente, con Emmet durmiendo a lado de él en el piso y algunas personas más por los rincones del departamento. Rosalie y yo nos encontramos riendo por la situación y decidimos que ocuparíamos una de las habitaciones para dormir y esperar a que amanezca para poner a todos a limpiar, quería contarle lo que pasó pero ya era demasiado tarde y estábamos más dormidas que despiertas así que decidí que luego le contaría lo que sucedió con Edward.

Horas después despertamos y fuimos a la cocina a preparar algo para desayunar, vimos como Edward despertaba y se dirigía a la cocina dónde estábamos desayunando, con eso mis nervios se dispararon y no sabía cómo reaccionar después de habernos besado la noche anterior, para mi desgracia los nervios pasaron a un estado depresivo cuando Edward pronunció su primera frase del día

-Hola chicas, emmm…¿alguna quiere recordarme cómo acabé en el sillón con las piernas de Emmet apoyadas en mi cara? No recuerdo absolutamente nada- dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello y con una mirada de desconocimiento total de la situación

En ese momento mi mundo sufrió una fractura, la mirada que nos dirigía Edward expectante de qué le contestaríamos hizo queme diera cuenta de que él no recordaba nada de la noche anterior y con eso la experiencia del beso era sólo un recuerdo que yo tendría y que me torturaría por mucho tiempo más. 

* * *

**¡Hey! Aquí otro capítulo. Espero el próximo fin de semana subir el siguiente con unos cuántos acercamientos más de Edward y Bella, y lo que sucedió después de su cumple 21. Con lo que quedarían 2 capítulos por subir (el que sigue y el final) y quizá el epílogo (aún no lo decido).**

**Espero les guste. ¡Saludos!**


End file.
